


Aone, Only the enemy of darkness sorrounding me.

by Lesbian_not_a_unicorn



Category: Patsy and Delia - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_not_a_unicorn/pseuds/Lesbian_not_a_unicorn
Summary: They thought she'd forget but she didn't. She remembered everything. Every tiny detail form the tone of their voice, the shape of their hair, the colour of their eyes to the cleanliness of their shoes. Everything, she never forgot.Set in a modern AU with regular flashbacks to the past.





	1. Dreams from a life before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So as this is the first post I am posting to this account I would like to say sorry for any misspelt words or things that may not make sense but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!

Before:

Soft, gentle hands caressed the inside of another's palm, tracing the folding scars and forever flourishing bruises, the questions bubbling and boiling in her stomach however lost at how to find their way out there - in the open. Poppy's hands were soft and uncautioned unlike this woman's. Hers were burnt and filled with unknown demons, her knuckles cracked and scabbed, her nails short and jagged. The woman's eyes were clouded grey covers only slightly hinting at the crystal blue under layer, somehow perfectly accompanying the big black bags under her eyes not to mention the worried formation of her lips or the frustration her eyebrows portrayed whilst knitted together.  
"You can ask me if you want" The woman asked her croaky yet husky voice perfectly keeping a levelled tone.

"No. I'd... I'd rather not" Poppy whispered, slowly dragging her hand away and using it to comb through her long golden ringlets. For a moment their eyes met, both aching to say something - utter the one thing they were dying to say but couldn't. Both too scared of the consequences, the change.

Slipping through the clouds the sun slowly faded, silently signalling for the creatures of the night to emerge and for the humans to hide - that included Poppy. The other one not so much. The other woman wasn't like everyone else, she didn't have a cross strung across her neck, she was scared, a sinner, feared even. She was with the creatures at night and hid in the day.

Night creeped on her like a spider, suddenly appearing and injecting her with a wave of terror. It always came too quickly, almost fleeting, almost as if someone up there wanted for it to end, for those few moments where the blue eyed girl could finally breathe, finally see what she wanted and what was happening all around her.  
"Don't go. Not tonight just .... don't" Pled the woman, her blue eyes now staring aimlessly into the green ones a wisp of hope glowing deep inside of her. A feather light kiss was planted on her cheek, however fading instantly, the wind snatching it away along with the soothing presence of the girl with green eyes, now gone vanishing into the fading light.  
So... She was alone again.  
The girls arms slowly snaked around her corroding frame, hurriedly trying to imprison as much heat as she could. This wouldn't work of course - she knew it work, after all she had been in colder places before, much colder in fact and maybe even less clothes than the ripped, muddied and torn shorts and vest that clung to her shivering body now. But then again, there had been more people around her, many, many more bodies wasting away just like hers. There had been smoke too, masses of it and thunder and lightning and days of torrential rain and even weeks of scorching rays of light burning a hole in her once (in a very foreign land) happy heart.  
Mercilessly they came silently creeping, a goulash gas like fog encompassing her and the lethal memories chuckling villainously. It always started like this. It always started with the voices muttering and giggling, the gas choking every sense, every rational thought and blinding your vision - sending you to spiral back into the past. The memories seemed to have been sewed into the back of your eyelids forever broadcasting your own personal nightmarish slideshow. Each time you close your eyes, take even the slightest blink there's another flash off harrowing recollections.

Sometimes the girl wished she wasn't so alone. Sometimes she would sit, staring into the vast cloudless nights sky and wander why everyone kept their distance, why she did too. She wandered why everything had happened to her and why, why did it have to be anyone? Why did it have to happen at all? Why couldn't she just be happy? but being alone was a good thing right? It meant that no one judge her like she had been judged it meant that no one could hurt her like she had been hurt. It meant that no one could love her at all. No one loved her anyway right?  
Why would they?  
Poppy's beautiful face slid into the girls mind. She loved her soft golden curls, the way she would tuck a few of them behind her ear when she was nervous. How it smelled of freshly picked strawberries in summer and how her hair would shimmer and glisten when the sun shone. She loved Poppy's soft hands that were always manicured with some new found nail polish or smelling sweetly of peach hand sanitizer. She loved the hazelnut freckles that were sporadically splashed on her forever blushing cheeks like tiny sunburned islands of paradise. But most of all the girl loved Poppy's eyes.  
They were spheres of safety, two perfect glass like balls acting as a portable home for the homeless girl. Her eyes were portals to a world of beautiful things the girl hadn't seen in such a long time. She felt safe whenever Poppy held her gaze, whenever she stared lovingly into the girls empty and glazed over eyes.it made her feel like she was finally out of reach, finally in a place where no one could hurt her. Poppy had this way of cocooning her in a bittersweet bubble stuffed with comforting words and gentle touches. She had this way of even cracking the girls unflappable façade and earning a small, shy smile - a reward for all of her hard work.

Not everything was as perfect as this though, in fact most of the time it wasn't perfect at all. The girl was still different, Poppy still had a cross strung around her neck, she still had a reputation to uphold and a wardrobe full of freshly ironed dresses to keep clean. She had a farther to please, a church to go to and carols to sing. The girl only had a skull full of memories to remember and a roomful of ghosts to talk to. Not that she believed in ghosts anyway. She didn't believe in believing.

Owls were now squawking, foxes whining, frogs grumbling and toads rivalling in the now pitch black night. This was where she was supposed to be, a monster lurking in the dark, fearfully hiding away from the trechorous glare of society. Tears glistening in her eyes the woman pulled herself up off the floor, her head clouded by big black thoughts and uncanny feeling. This was where she was meant to be. With the monsters.


	2. piękno w oku patrzącego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had taken Beatrice Franklin three weeks of cajoling, bribing and pleading to convince Patsy that going to a party, this party, would be a good idea. It wasn't that Patsy didn't like parties, it wasn't even that she didn't like the loud music, the sweaty bodies or the sly looks no Patsy liked the drink, she liked the dancing and she loved the loud music but there was just something about it. Just something that made the red heads skin crawl, made her brain squirm, her heart to gallop and her lungs to seize up. This party however, this one was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> So I have got a update schedule that I will hopefully stick to which is that I am going to upload once a week on Sundays and sometimes maybe twice a week coz why not? Anyways the structure of these chapters will be a before and after kinda thing as you can see from last chapter and this chapter. Hope you like it and let me know if you think I am writing too much of the descriptive side of things. Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> I also changed the title because I've kinda changed the structure of who I am writing the overall thing if that makes sense I don't know if it is right because I'm only fluent in English so I got it off google translate sorry if it is wrong..

The cold, old and withering street lamps flickered unreliably in the distance like a cloth being plunged in and out of water only allowed a few seconds to breathe before being dunked back into the suffocating abyss of the pitch black night. Thousands of ladybug like stones were compacted together, smoothed over and crushed again forced to transform into a levelled road, it's secrets hidden between the layers of strangled pebbles. Groaning, the houses' windows creaked and cracked mumbling curses under it's breath as the wind ordered another wave of rain to attack the ancient pains, their swards sheathed and their mouths wide open in a scream. War.  
Thrashing and crashing it's iron fist against the innocent body of sand the waves pushed harder, recruiting what ever it could; shells, pebbles or even stones and catapulting them into the houses that ran into the distance. The sun had flickered in the sky a few spasms of light before being renched back into the darkness once again, the night fully taking over. Terrified cars, shuddered and juddered as the unbeatable wind lobbed itself across streets, towns, cities and seas roaring it's horrid mouth and clenching it's ugly fists.  
However in this dark, dreaded and ghastly night specks of warmth began to seep through the moulded roads and pavements shining through the horrific reign of the wind somehow bursting into incandescent flames, flooding the world with kindness. Slowly, the sun rose igniting an explosion of colour to cascade across the now shimmering river with a flourish . Lackadaisically, it dragged it's self through the championing streets, with the click of a finger all of it's power vanished in an instant. Suddenly - Gone. 

She could feel the hard and uneven surface hitting the soles of her feet as she rushed through the desolate street, her heart thumping in her chest, a sheepish smile creeping on her lips. Delia. Welsh wasn't she? Yes, her memorizing accent had proved that much the moment the gorgeous woman had opened her mouth. She had, had long auburn hair that elegantly cascaded across her shoulders, mesmerising crystal blue eyes and a life startling laugh. She was everything. Her presence was almost intoxicating, each precious breath the red head took felt like taking a peek into heaven for a few blissful seconds before being whisked away back to the painful view of reality. 

Maybe it was the hazy, poisonous illiquid that smothered her brain with a pair glorified glasses, amplifying each emotion, each action and each thought with the blink of an eye. She could feel the throbbing backlash of each decision she had made to take one more gulp, one more can, one more bottle. She could feel the cogs in her brain turning, working slowly and tirelessly to keep her head above water only occasionally juddering into a small yet strangely fatal relapse once again. Just a few more steps now Mount then you can sleep. Thought the blue eyed red head coaxing herself not to collapse on the seemingly cosy, comfortable and squishy gravel of the main road. 

It had taken Beatrice Franklin three weeks of cajoling, bribing and pleading to convince Patsy that going to a party, this party, would be a good idea. It wasn't that Patsy didn't like parties, it wasn't even that she didn't like the loud music, the sweaty bodies or the sly looks no Patsy liked the drink, she liked the dancing and she loved the loud music but there was just something about it. Just something that made the red heads skin crawl, made her brain squirm, her heart to gallop and her lungs to seize up. This party however, this one was different.  
It started like most nights started, Trixie agonising over which dress to pull over her slim frame, which lipstick would go best with her cat eyes and new eye shadow, which heels the black or the red? A hand bag or a clutch? Taxi or car? Patsy would give a few mumbled replies, a few incoherent grumbles and two over exaggerated yawns before letting out a pleased chuckle and properly replying to her blond haired friend. Once hair curled and dresses on they both set off in the small yellow rimmed taxi giggling impishly, nerves staring to sneak into the red heads stomach like a caterpillar getting it's wings ready in it's cocoon before flying.  
Unsurprisingly the party wasn't in a big flashy mansion like the books and films show, no it was in a small flat on the outskirts of London, fairy lights littering the walls like millions firefly's all coming together. The door mat was a rainbow, the door nob shiny and the peephole dusty. Photo frames cluttered every available counter or desk or coffee table, flowers stuffed into window ledges and a pile of coats hanging dejectedly on a worn chair at a small round dining table. It was homely it was everything Patsy wasn't and somehow the red head found it endearing. The flat was small - one bedroom, one bathroom and an open plan living/kitchen area and a tiny balcony which you had to climb out of the window to get to. But all in all it was a rather wonderful thought the red head.  
"Remind me why we are hear Trixie?" Patsy asked for the second time since they had arrived that night.  
"It's a house warming Nurse Mount can you remember what one of those is? seen as you haven't been out in forever. We are hear to socialize sweetie the key word being socialize - and of course to see if the newbie will actually be a good nurse or just be another lowlife just trying to snatch herself a husband"  
"Ha ha, very funny Beatrice Franklin very funny" Patsy shot back before her eyes were snatched to a loud crash behind them.  
"I bet that's Chummy" Trixie chuckled under her breath just as the elder woman's discordant posh lit rang out across the small flat like a trombone playing in a toilet stall.  
"Sorry! Sorry!" She called before making her way to the bathroom. 

"I need a drink, you want one?" Sighed Trixie before her eyes drifted to the tall, brown haired man laughing with Phyllis. "Yup, definitely need a drink" she mumbled before wandering off leaving Patsy alone in front of the front door contemplating whether she should leave or not.  
"Patsy!" Squealed Barbra  
"Babs you do realize whenever you drink I am always the one to clean it up?" Chuckled the red head  
"Njo yoou donn'tt that was luike oonnee time okkaay!" Slurred the brunette "Have you met Delia? I think you should meet delia - she's really nice...Deelia!" Shouted Barbra over the growing volume of music.

"I really should have not let you have so many cocktails shouldn't I?" Chuckled the supposed Delia, her eyes glittering almost as brightly as the fairly lights that were strung across the ceiling.  
Patsy's breathing hitched slightly. Stay calm Mount, Calm. Patsy reminded herself.  
"This is Deelia she's ... whoa" Breathed Barbra her eyes widening slightly as she suddenly wobbly sprinted to the bathroom, causing both women to laugh.  
"I'm Delia ... as you probably already know" Grinned the brunette, taking a sip of her coke. "You wanna drink?" She asked "I have coke and pretty much every alcoholic drink on the planet because Barbra said that, that's how I get into Trixie's good books - along with not trying to steal her boyfriend and knowing at least some of the models in vogue" She laughed  
"Very good though Trixie is one of the easier ones - what did she say about Phyllis?" Asked Nurse Mount a smile softly playing on her lips as her anxiety started to melt away just listening to the women's voice. Why was it so wonderful?

"hmm. Phyllis... she's the one from leads right? Yes I thought so... something about helping her with Spanish? Oh! and being on time for everything"

"Well done although you forgot about the main and most important reason. Never. Ever say hello - unless of course you are American she hates it" Replied Patsy in mock seriousness.  
"Then what do I do? Ignore her?" Delia laughed  
"Good morning, good afternoon or good evening gives her a much better opinion of you" advised Patsy before she noticed the brunette wasn't really paying attention to their convocation anymore, more her lips...  
"You alright there?" Chuckled the red head  
"Yeah... just admiring the view .... I mean .... what? I uhh... I'm going to go get a drink" Blushed Delia making her way briskly to the table of coke, wine, scotch and beer.  
Patsy chuckled to herself before skimming the room to find Trixie on the couch her eyes dark, her mouth in a frown and her eyebrows raised in frustration Tom sitting uncomfortably next to her. Oh gosh... The red head weighed her options, she could either go over to the blond and try and sort out whatever was obviously going wrong and risk getting shouted at or she could find Delia.

"Trixie ...." Tom tried, putting a hand on Trixie's  
"Don't. Even. Bother." She growled.

Yep, she was definitely going to opt for the latter 

 

Delia had snuck a bottle or two of scotch out the window and into her small, quiet balcony with a huff. Fuck! She thought as embarrassed fuelled anger rushed though her veins and sent her heart racing in her chest. She took a swig and winced as it burned her throat.  
"God that was embarrassing" moaned the brunette, her eyes gazing into the vast depths of London.  
"Well, I have to admit it was a bit but I've had worse" Purred a voice making Delia jump. "May I?" asked Patsy gesturing to the first bottle of scotch in the brunettes hand whilst climbing out the window and plopping her self down.  
"Sure it's not great though"  
"Not a scotch fan?"  
"No it's disgusting but it's the strongest I've got"  
"Let me guess ... more of a beer kinda gal?" Guessed Patsy her eyes drifting down to Delia's sports tank top and jeans  
"More or less but red wine is pretty great too" She confirmed before they both relaxed into a comfortable silence, their bodies almost touching, their eyes sporadically glancing and their fingers briefly intertwining as the bottle of scotch was passed between the two. 

"Why London, why midwifery and Paediatrics? Why Poplar of all places?" Questioned Patsy after a while her words just starting to slur and her vision starting to blur.  
"Well..." She paused pondering thoughtfully over her answer. "Before I lived in Pembrokeshire, with my mam, tad and four other brothers, it was great when I was little, especially in summer when we would have water fights and climb trees and swim in the river but when I got older it became suffocating - constantly living under everyone's shadow, knowing everyone and having everyone know everything about you, there was just no privacy what's so ever. But hear, no one noes who I am except from Barbra and I know no one and nowhere I can explore do things on my own, be independent for once. You know I wanted to be an adventurer when I was little?" Mused Delia her eyes sparkling. "And Nursing has just always been in me you know? I've always felt drawn to it. What about you?"

"Oh me? I've lived hear since forever, no great story to tell there" Patsy lied easily taking the last swig of the bottle. 

Suddenly their eyes met, blue against blue. the butterflies suddenly swarming in both of their stomachs as they inched closer, Patsy's heart beating loudly in her chest and two beads of sweat trickling down Delia's palm. Their noses were just a Nano-meter from touching now, Patsy could feel Delia's breath on her face, see her eyes darkening the anticipation, the want growing, the tension almost palpable. 

"I've got to go" Purred the red head calmly, taking the now empty bottles of scotch and lowering herself back into the living room.


End file.
